Per recommendation from the applicant's advisor, a specific research topic has not been selected at this time. The research proposal will be developed in the area of minority health issues as they pertain to cancer. The research proposal will be drawn from the resources available at the Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics and the College of Nursing at the University of South Carolina at Columbia, and the South Carolina Department of Health and Environmental Control's Central Cancer Registry, and it wall be developed as part of the doctoral training process. Several ongoing cancer studies are at the disposal of the applicant. An additional focus of interest will be on Prostate Cancer in African American men who, for reasons unknown, carry a greater burden of prostate cancer than men of the majority population.